


The First day of Autumn

by sherllycolmpels



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Autumn, Baking, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends in love, Dry Humping, Evakteket Challenge, Evakteket Fall Challenge, Even's POV, First day of autumn, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Isak is grumpy, M/M, POV Even Bech Næsheim, Probably not?, Rimming, Smut, Staying In, am i doing any of this right?, as always, blanket fort, favorite mug, horny boyfriends, i guess?, soft, soft boyfriends, they love eachother so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherllycolmpels/pseuds/sherllycolmpels
Summary: Isak and Even try to bake some apple and cinnamon muffins together, and let's say they're more making out and being soft boyfriends than baking





	The First day of Autumn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lavoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavoon/gifts).



> So, I didn't plan to write any of this, but when I asked Lubna to stop me from writing anything for [This prompt](https://evakteket.tumblr.com/post/166109040047/that-prompt-generator-is-so-addictive-can-you), she picked instead those 3 options:  
> -Setting: First day of autumn  
> -Trope: Autum baking AND staying in  
> -Thing to include: Candles OR Favourite mug  
> And that's how this fic was born ^^"  
> I hope yall gonna enjoy reading! :) x

It was September 22nd, 2017, and Even was in the kitchen, taking out ingredients for that delicious recipe of cinnamon apple muffins he found earlier that day online. Isak was at home, sitted on their bed, wearing only his boxers, socks and Even’s grey hoodie.

 

Isak was throwing away his pants the moment he reached home from school, and that was when Even realized Isak was wearing this hoodie to school.

“What?” Isak asked him, already blushing

“Is that my hoodie?” Even teased, throwing his hands around Isak’s neck as his boyfriend pouted his lips at him, begging from Even silently to kiss his lips, a thing Even always answered with a sweet warm touch of his lips

“It makes me feel warm and safe, Evy” Isak answered him, wrapping his hands around Even’s hips and pulling him closer.

“Besides, it smells just like you, it’s as if you’re still with me there” Isak mumbled into Even’s neck, while he was planting soft dry kisses on it afterwards.

 

Now, however, his baby was sitted on their bed with his biology book opened on his lap, his finger absently touching his lower lip as he was reading. And Even had full intentions to reach him straight up when he was getting into their living room area from the kitchen, but he stopped stunned as he saw Isak like that - So focused, so sweet, so damn beautiful and breathtaking that Even forgot for a moment that he had any other purpose in this world other than watching Isak.

However, this bubble popped when Isak caught him looking, his index finger stopped caressing his lower lip and his eyebrows raised in question. A small smile spread as blush covered his face when Even smirked at him and reached closer to him, to join him on bed.

 

“Did you just watch me?‘ Isak teased him as he threw away his biology book, and brought his hands to pull Even even closer to his body by pulling on his hoodie.

“Yeah” Even smirked, his left hand was already on Isak’s cheek, caressing.

“Creppy...” Isak joked, his eyes were popping in faked fear and Even laughed lightly

“Faen, Isak, what else can I do, when you sit here looking that fucking hot, wearing my clothes?” Even answered back before leaning closer, his lips were crushing Isak’s, who sighed happily into the kiss and open his mouth eagerly for Even to claim.

Even was pushing on his shoulders tenderly, and Isak’s back was hitting the mattress, as Even crawled on top of him, his legs were around Isak’s hips as he placed himself on Isak’s lap and his hands were caressing Isak’s body as if he was the most precious thing in the entire world. In Even’s mind, for Even - Isak was.

 

“Issy, babe...” Even mumbled into their kiss softly, his left hand brushed away a few curls out of Isak’s forehead.

“Hmmm...” Isak mumbled back, his lips now trailing soft kisses across Even’s right cheek.

“Would you like to help me in the kitchen, love?” Even asked tenderly. He was actually out this morning, buying what they didn’t have for the recipe. He also wanted to do something special with Isak today. It was September 22nd, after all.

“You know I’m a disaster when it comes to cooking...” Isak grumbled into Even’s neck, burying his head there, breathing warm air on Even’s skin.

“But, you’re such a good student and I really wanted for us to do it together, for the first day of Autumn” Even pleaded, his hand was searching for Isak’s cheek, to raise his head so Even would be able to look into his boyfrined’s eyes.

“Fucking hell, why do you even know it’s today?” Isak complained, but there was already a soft baby pink blush on his cheeks and the edges of his lips curled up tenderly.

“Autumn is my favorite season, and there’s no better way to celebrate it other than making autumn snacks!” Even teased, his right hand was playing with the hair right behind Isak’s left ear tenderly.

“Ugh, fine” Isak faked unwillingness, while his palms were pulling Even down by his hoodie, asking for another soft kiss.

 

"What are we gonna make, Babe?" Isak asked as Even dragged him out of their bed with a bright smile, his left hand on Isak’s lower back as he walks him to the kitchen.  
"I thought about muffins, for my muffin" Even answered, his smile widened as Isak was shaking his head, the blush on his cheeks was extending to his ears at this point.  
"Ugh, You're unbelievable..." He mumbled back, as they reached the kitchen, and Isak stared at the ingredients that were already laid on the work space.

“How much did you plan to make?” Isak asked him, his eyes a bit wide.

“The recipe said twelve, I think” Even answered him with a shrug, then pulled Isak with him closer to everything.

“Let’s do it” Isak said, a smirk was covering his face and his little dimples were out. Even melted on the spot, and he reached with his fingertip to brush the cute dimple softly.

“Can you just read it for us? It’s already open on my phone, babe” Even asked as he let go of Isak’s lower back and his cute dimple, to allow Isak to walk to the other side of their kitchen, to grab Even’s phone and slide it open.

 

“Okay, step one - ‘Preheat oven to 375º F. Spray muffin tins with bakers spray or coat well with shortening or butter and flour, making sure to discard any excess flour from the tins after coating.’ Fucking hell, those americans and their fucking measures… Hmm, let’s see, 375º F is something like… I think, it turns out to be around 190º C? If I’m doing the math right...” Isak’s forehead was constricted as he calculated, mumbling the math aloud, more for himself than to Even, and Even just melts. And... something might move to stand tall in his sweatpants… Just maybe....

But, for now, all Even could do was staring at his genius boyfriend in awe. Then walk fast to the other side of the kitchen and crush their lips together, his hands pulling on Isak’s hair.

“Gosh, Isak, you’re so hot like that” Even breathed into his boyfriend’s mouth, and Isak whimpered.

“Like what?” Isak breathed back, his hands already in Even’s hair as well, pulling him closer.

“Doing math on the go in your head, dammit. My genius...” Even said as their forehead were resting against each other, his eyes gazing into the green in Isak’s - full of love and awe.

“It’s nothing special...” Isak’s eyes shoot down as his cheeks were coloured in scarlet, his hands were playing with the edge of the hoodie which was on Even’s body.

“Are you kidding me?” Even kissed his cheeks loudly and fastly before bringing Isak’s eyes back to his, using the tip of his index finger to push Isak’s face up from the underside of his chin.

“Nei, Even, I’m pretty sure I’m serious...” Isak rolled his eyes fondly, a shy smile coloring his face.

“Faen, me too” Even breathed before he crushed their lips together again.

Even was pushing Isak to the counter until the thought of rubbing himself against Isak’s  thigh was almost too much to resist. He reluctantly let go of Isak’s neck and breathed heavily against Isak’s mouth, his eyes closed as he tried to regulate his breathing.

 

“Okay, so I’ll turn the oven to 190º C, and then we’ll start with the muffins, okay love?” he mumbled as he pushed himself away from Isak’s body, to Isak’s protest, if the way his hands tried to cling to the hoodie on Even’s body was any indication.

“Okay” Isak said by the end, the pout on his mouth loudly noticeable even without looking at his face.

“I’ve already took out 12 tins, mind joining me coating them with some butter?” He looked back at his boyfriend and gestured for him to come and stand next to him. Isak pushed himself off the counter he was leaning against and joined to stand next to Even, his hands brushing Even’s side when he occupied this place.

“Sure, babe, just show me one so I won’t make it wrong” Isak nuzzled his nose on the column right under Even’s right ear and planted a dry kiss there, before leaning away a bit to look at Even’s hands as they tried (and failed) to coat the tins steadily.

 

“That’s all” Even smiled at Isak, his eyebrow raised as he added - “Think you can manage it, love?”

“Looks easy” Isak said and ended it with a ‘tsk’ sound as his tongue clicked against the upper part of his mouth.

As Isak took one tin to his left hand and started to coat it, Even asked him as he coated one as well - “Do you know why we need to do this?”

“To coat them?” Isak asked to confirm, and his head was raising up in thought after Even hummed in confirmation.

“Because you don’t want the muffins to get stuck to the tins, right?” Isak answered with a little doubt in his mind, his head was turned to look at Even’s face, waiting for Even’s answer.

“Yes, love” Even smiled as he took another tin to coat.

 

When they were finished with the first step, Even gave a little tender kiss to the crown of Isak’s head before asking - “What’s the next step?”

“Let’s see…” - Isak said while he was reaching Even’s phone again - “Step two - ‘Sift together flour, baking powder, salt, and cinnamon in a medium bowl. Set aside.’ Which of the bowls do we need for this?”

“The green one will be fine. Let me see the exact measurements from the phone, babe.” Even reached for his phone as Isak went to bring the bowl closer.

”Yes, I’ve got all off those to your right, can you pass them over?” Even asked with a smile, when Isak put the bowl down in front of Even.

“Yes, chef!” Isak said mischievously, his eyebrows were raising as he reached for the measured flour, baking powder, salt and cinnamon to his right and handed them to Even, who started to put them in the bowl and sift them together, raising his brows playfully at Isak whenever his boyfriend looked at his face.

As Even were mixing everything together, Isak placed himself behind him and clinged to Even’s back. His hands were traveling under the hoodie on Even’s body, exploring his skin as his lips were exploring Even’s nape softly.

 

When Even was done with this step, Isak reached for Even’s phone - which was placed on the counter - from where he was still standing, right behind Even. He swiped the phone open and placed it before Even’s eyes, who kissed both Isak’s wrists tenderly, and kept his long fingers wrapped around them, before reading the next step aloud for the two of them -

“Okay, step number three - ‘Toss together diced apples and 2 teaspoons of flour to coat apples in a separate bowl. Set aside.’ Can you pass me two apples from our fruit bowl, Issy?”

“Sure, boss. Want me to wash them, as well?” Isak answered playfully and Even giggled -

“I’ll manage, love, just pass them over here” Even answered and Isak was placing the phone on the counter, before wrapping his hands around Even’s chest once again for a brief moment, before walking away, pinching Even’s right ass cheek when he went away, what made Even jump a bit and bite his lower lip to stop the smile which was starting to form on his face.

 

Isak handed him the two apples and Even went towards the sink, letting the water wash the apples clean as Isak was right behind him again, but instead of standing behind him, Even could see from the corner of his eyes that Isak was falling to his knees, his hands pulling Even’s sweatpants and underwear just so they won’t cover his ass anymore.

“You know, I prefer holding those apples...” Isak said as his squeezed Even’s ass cheeks, and Even’s mouth didn’t know if to giggle at this lame joke or if to shudder from having Isak’s face so close to his ass. So, he just choked on air instead, his ass leaning backwards towards Isak’s face.

The water was still spilling on the apples in Even’s hands, but his focus was on Isak’s lips, which were softly kissing his cheeks, while Isak was rubbing his face like a cat on Even’s skin in the process, his hands squeezing Even’s cheeks before parting them. And then his tongue was right _there_ and Even couldn’t help the squeak which escaped his lips.

Isak’s tongue was warm and gentle, caressing his hole tenderly as his hands kept Even’s cheeks parted and Even was breathing loudly, his head turned upwards towards the ceiling, but his eyes couldn’t see anything. Isak's tongue was reaching further in, exploring, devouring, his lips sucking around Even's hole, while his hands held for dear life on Even's cheeks, leaving them parted and Even rooted in place. And Even didn't know if to surrender to the feelings and to those touches or just...  

But before he could make up his mind, just as quick as Isak’s face and tongue were  _there_ , they were gone, and Even would scream in protest if he wasn’t just too horny to even move. Instead, as Isak was stumbling to his feet, pulling Even’s boxers and sweatpants up when he was finally standing, Even was just growling in protest.

“Hmm, babe, we’ll continue this later, okay?” Isak breathed on Even’s nape, biting it playfully and licking a stripe on the bite mark - “I’ll make you feel so good for cooking me all those delicious muffins”

Oh, right… Cooking… Muffins… That’s what they were doing… Fucking hell, why did Even think it was a good idea which was going to work?

“You tease” Even breathed out loudly, and he tried twice to close the tap only to wet his hoodie sleeves accidently in the process. He put the apples on the work space and reached to the towel, to dry his hands and then adjusted himself, before turning himself towards Isak, who was leaning against the counter right next to him with his eyebrows raised teasingly and that damn cute smirk on his face. He planted a soft kiss on Isak’s forehead.

“You’re lucky that you’re cute” Even told him as he reached for the knife to start dicing the apples.

“Shut up, you adore me” Isak laughed back

“I adore the way you use your tongue down there” Even laughed back, wiggling his eyebrows at Isak who smirked right back.

“Only down there?” Isak asked teasingly, raising his left eyebrow in question

“I can think on a few other places in which it’s fine...”

“A few, Even? Really? And just fine, huh?” Isak huffed back, his hands were crossing in front of his chest.

“Well...” Even leaned towards him and kissed his lips passionately, sliding his tongue into Isak’s willing mouth, and Isak moaned around it, sucking on Even’s tongue eagerly.

“Much more than a few and much more than fine” Even admitted as he leaned back, away from Isak who tried to chase his lips.

He dropped the cubes of diced apple in the blue bowl in front of him and coated them with flour, while Isak was looking at him as if he was dessert, and not just the person who made it.

 

Gosh, Even was weak. He couldn’t look at his boy when he was staring at him like _this_ , if he wanted them to ever finish making those muffins. Isak seemed to relax a bit, when he asked after a few moments of silence -

“Even, babe, What do we need the flour here for?”

“Apples are wet naturally, so when you want to mix them into the butter they won’t mix properly. So, after we cut them, we have to put flour, which is pretty dry, in the bowl with the apples and mix it with them to coat them first, and only then we can add the butter, when their mixture is a bit less wet” Even answered him knowingly, and Isak leaned forward, nuzzling his ear as Even ended explaining.

“I like it when you become all that serious and passionate when talking about food, Ev” Isak whispered into his right ear and planted a soft tender kiss to his earlobe, catching it between his teeth cheekily.

Even coughed a bit and smiled tenderly at his baby, who was now staring at his face with a soft smile, his left hand stroking Even’s lower back gently.

 

Even reached to his phone and swiped the screen open to read the next step aloud -

“Alright, step four - ‘Cream together butter and sugar until lightened in color, about 3 minutes. Add an egg, one at a time, taking care to fully incorporate before adding the other. Mix in vanilla.’ Let’s start from the butter and sugar. I have two sticks of butter over there, can you bring one of them with the sugar container?”

Isak reached for those and handed them to Even, who smiled back to him.

“Thank you, love.”

Even started creaming everything together in a little pot, then reached for Isak’s hand, laced it into his and kissed each of his knuckles sweetly.

“Can you watch it for me while I bring eggs from the fridge?” he asked, and Isak nodded once, and took Even’s place while Even left to the fridge.

Isak was watching the pot when Even was back, as he placed the two eggs on the counter next to Isak’s hand. He stood right behind his boy, his hands reaching for Isak’s hips and curling around Isak’s hipbones. Isak was leaning his head back on the crook of Even’s neck, and Even planted a few soft kisses on his temple.

There was one problem with them being soft like that, though. And, ironically, the problem was that Even wasn’t soft down there ever since he and Isak reached the kitchen, and even a little bit before that. Dammit. Standing like this, his hard dick was right behind Isak’s ass, Isak’s perfect bum which was begging for attention. It was always begging to praise and attention. And Even, horny Even, couldn’t stop himself from trusting just once, or maybe twice or three times or a few more, against Isak’s bum, what made Isak’s breath to catch and his hand to reach up to run through Even’s hair and settle in the hair right above Even’s nape, pulling it with every other trust Even did against Isak’s ass.

“Fean, Even, you can’t expect me to be able to watch this while you do… _This_...” Isak moaned, his breathing stuttering and he was trying to push back against Even’s clothed dick, the hand in Even’s hair twisting.

“Hmmmm...” Even mumbled back into his neck, biting the skin there lightly - “Watch the pot, baby” Even told him, and Isak grumbled loudly, turning his eyes back towards the pot.

“You’re not being fair” Isak moaned loudly as Even sucked his neck, licking the skin there while we continued sucking it inside his warm mouth.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, babe, just thanking you for earlier” Even smiled and then pulled Isak’s right earlobe into his mouth, licking it and sucking it as well.

“Dick” Isak cursed

“Not now, baby, but you can get my dick later” Even laughed as he licked right behind Isak’s ear, and Isak’s entire body shuddered.

“I think it’s ready” Isak coughed out, and Even stopped focusing on his skin and looked at the pot instead when he leaned his head on Isak’s right shoulder to inspect the cream.

“It is” Even said and planted a tender kiss on Isak’s cheek, his hands now reached up to wrap around Isak’s chest, pulling his boy closer and squeezing him a bit in the process. Not that Isak seemed to mind. Maybe for Even’s stopped trusting, but not for his extensive touch. Then, still standing behind Isak, Even cracked the first egg and added it to the mix. When it fully incorporated, Even cracked the other one and added it as well.

“How do we know it’s fully incorporated, babe?” Isak asked, his head leaning back on Even's body.

“When you can’t notice it separately from the rest of the mix, love” Even said, his eyes still focused on the cream, his left hand resting on Isak’s stomach, caressing him absentmindedly. When the other egg also incorporated, Even added the needed vanila and turned down the fire when everything seemed fine.

 

“Now, what’s next babe?” Even asked, as Isak reached for Even’s phone. As he opened it, Even rested his head on Isak’s shoulder again, to look at the screen as well while Isak read aloud the instructions -

“Step five - ‘Gently fold in flour mixture, alternating with milk. Stir until just combined. Fold in diced apples and scoop mixture into prepared muffin tins, filling about ⅔ to ¾ full. Bake until a toothpick or skewer inserted in the middle comes out clean, about 30 minutes.’”

“Okay, easy… Let’s see...” Even started to say, when Isak shook his head and turned himself in Even’s arms, to look at his boyfriend’s face with confusion.

“Easy?? Fy faen, Even, what does any of it even mean????” Isak complained, his hands moving everywhere as he talked, his face constricted in annoyance. And all Even could do in return was take Isak’s face in both his hands and lean down to kiss those pouty lips.

“It basically means you just mix all the separate bowls together.” he told his while moving his finger gently across Isak’s cheeks - ”Can you bring me the milk from the fridge?”

“How did you understand this from this sentence????” Isak complained as he started going towards the kitchen while Even brought all the bowls they needed next to each other.

“I just bake a lot” Even shruged.

“What do we need the milk for?” Isak asked as he brought the milk and put it on the counter as well.

“We basically mix dry ingredients with wet ones, so we add milk to make sure the entire mixture isn’t too dry while we mix everything together… How about you’ll mix with this spoon while I add tiny bits of what we creamed into the green bowl?” Even gestured towards the green and the blue bowls while handing Isak a wooden spoon.

Isak started to mix as asked, while Even spilled in milk and the other mixture alternatively.

“That looks really good” Isak mumbled, his arm kept on moving while mixing, his muscles contracting from the movement and Even’s mouth watered from the look.

“It does” Even smiled and swallowed once, then added - ”Now, let’s add this apples too” Even said as he reached for the blue bowl, and dropped the entire bowl into the green one.

“I need to mix this as well?” Isak asked.

“Yeah, baby, then we’ll separate this into the tins” Even said, going to the other side of the kitchen to bring the tins over when Isak resumed mixing.

 

As they finished filling the tins, Even put them in the oven, closing its door and setting a timer in his phone for 30 minutes, to make sure they won’t miss taking them out.

“Come here, love” He told Isak, who was leaning on the counter, and walked over. Even wrapped his hands around his neck, bringing Isak’s mouth onto his, kissing it tenderly and licking Isak’s lower lip once

“Just wanted to taste the sweetest muffin out there while we’re waiting...” Even said with a smirk - “You’re so sweet” he added after giving Isak’s cheeks a few more kisses.

“Nghhhh, you’re so cheesy…” Isak complained, but reached for Even’s lips nonetheless, demanding more kisses.

“It needs to bake for about thirty minutes, and the other steps are about the toppings, that we can make when it’s ready, so I think I'll make us homemade hot cocoa in the meantime, I don’t want us to be limited for 30 minutes in bed, I want to treat you right babe" Even said, smirking, giving Isak’s cheeks a few more soft kisses.  
"Ugh, Even, I don't want hot cocoa, I want coffee" Isak said, his hands pulling Even even closer to his body.  
"What happened, you don't like hot cocoa?" Even teased, completely joking, to be stunned when Isak didn’t look into his eyes and joked back.

 _What…????_  
"Babe!!!" Even half shouted, lookeing at his baby’s face with only half faked shock.  
"What...?" Isak snapped  
"You can't NOT like hot cocoa, it's hot cocoa!" Even said, being completly in lost here.  
"I like coffee, as dark as my soul" Isak answered back, shrugging his shoulders, and Even couldn’t understand his boy sometimes.  
"You've got to be kidding me, muffin" Even answered him, his hands again behind Isak’s neck, his eyes searching for Isak’s  
"Omg, Even, stoppp" Isak complained while his cheeks were painted scarlet. He was trying to pull himself away from Even’s hands, that moved down his body to wrap around the small of his back.

"See that blush, baby, how can you even say you have a dark soul???" Even noted, leaning forward to trail kisses along Isak’s cheekbones.  
"Shhhhh" Isak said back, his cheeks were getting even redder, and he tried to clean his throat in embarrassment.  
"You're the softest, sweetest, most adorable muffin out there" Even claimed, and Isak only kissed him as an answer.

“You can go to the living room, I’ll make you coffee as you like and join you in a few minutes” Even kissed Isak’s forehead again

“Okay, baby, thanks” Isak smiled at him and went to the living room while Even took out his favorite mug and another mug and started to make their drinks.

 

“What is this?” Even asked the moment he reached their living room, the two mugs in his hands. Their bed was naked of any blunkets and pillows. Instead, the floor was full of them - One of the blankets was held in tge air by their chairs and the bed while the floor below it was clearly full of more blankets and pillows.

“Hmmm…” Isak hesitated, his head turned to Even while his body faced the structure.

“You made us a blanket fort?” Even asked, his mouth hanging a bit.

“Yeah, just… wanted to cuddle with you for a little bit, while it’s baking” Isak said, his cheeks were pinkish and his eyes were huge. He seemed a bit embarrassed and as if he was afraid of Even’s reaction.

“So you built us a blanket fort?” Even asked, just to make sure all of this was true, that his boyfriend was really the softest little bean.

“Yeah, but… Fuck, I can just… You know what, this was a stupid idea, forget about it...” Isak started to panic, his eyes suddenly avoiding Even’s, to Even’s great protest.

“Baby! I love it!” Even nearly shouted while staring at the blanket fort.

“You do?” Isak asked hesitently

“Of course, baby… You’re the cutest boyfriend out there” Even put the mugs on the table and pulled Isak to his feet, squishing him to his chest  tightly.

“Ugh, Even...” Isak said with a roll of his eyes, but Even saw the goofy soft smile which was spreading on his face in the meanwhile.

“Let me squish you a bit before” Even insisted, cardeling Isak’s head to the crook of his neck.

“Omg Even”  Isak laughed, his breathing was tickeling Even’s neck.

“You’re so soft and fluffy, baby, I can’t help myself” Even kissed the crown of his head, playing with one of his curls.

“You make it sound like I’m a little baby, the neighbors will think we have children in here” Isak huffed.

“Oh, trust me, there’s no way they think so with all this noise we make most of the time” Even smirked, and Isak snorted in return.

“Hmmmm...”

“But they think for sure we try to make some...” Even continued, as Isak pushed him away, laughing loudly.

“Fucking hell, Baby, You’re unbelieveable!” Isak shouted

“I thought I’m the man of your dreams!” Even shouted back at him, pulling Isak close to his chest.

“You are” Isak told him softly while looking at his eyes, suddenly all sincere. He then pulled Even’s face closer to his by his nape, until their lips caressed Even’s.  

“All I wanted was a soft cuddly afternoon with my boyfriend and now you start talking about _this_ , you can’t back down after talking about _this...._ ” Isak mumbled.

“What the fuck, Isak, you’ve been rimming me while I was trying to cook!”

“You know those sweatpants don’t really hide anything, Ev” Isak teased back - “Can you really blame me?”

“Isak, I’ve been mastering a boner ever since you stepped into the kitchen...” Even tried to say

“Hmmm, I could tell...” Isak cut him midsentence, his nose trailing along Even’s neck

“You know how that domestic stuff turns me on...” Even tried to mumble, his hands already in Isak’s hair. - ”and then you fucking eat me out...”

“I don’t remember you were complaining when I was at it...” Isak smirked before kissing Even’s neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses down it.

“The only problem was that you fucking stopped...”

“I knew I’d never hear the end of it if we didn’t finish making those muffins, baby” Isak answered - “We’ll continue later?”

“Yeah, after I’ll feed you with some delicious muffins...” Even kissed Isak’s cheek softly

“Hmmm...”

“And let you drink some hot coffee” Even kissed his other cheek

“How hot?” Isak asked, his eyes looking at Even as if he was drunk.

“The coffee? Not as hot as you, babe, there’s nothing hotter than you” Even answered with a smirk and pulled Isak towards him for another hot kiss, his tongue toyed with Isak’s.

“Just get under those blankets, I’ll bring our mugs” Even added as their lips parted.

Isak pulled the blanket on top up, and helped Even crawl underneath it with him. As they settled under the blankets, seated half on each other, Even handed Isak the mug he filled with his coffee and started to sip on his hot cocoa.

 

“Hmmm, Even?” Isak hesitated, his eyes wide and staring at the mug in his hands.

“Yes, love?”

“You used… You used your favorite mug?” Isak asked quietly

“Of course - My favorite person deserves my favorite mug” Even answered with a smile. Even used to drink from this mug only when he was back at his parents house, but today, after Isak helped him in the kitchen, he just wanted to give this to Isak as well. Not because of the help, but because it was the first day of Autumn.

“Even, baby, you can’t just keep on saying and doing stuff like that all the damn time” Isak said, his mouth hanging a bit open and his face a bit shocked.

“Why not?”

Isak’s cheeks were visibly red again, although his face was illuminated by them being inside the blanket fort.

“You like it, I know you like it baby...” Even teased him, reaching for his hand to squeeze Isak’s arm

“I do, it’s just...” Isak tried to find his words, swallawing nervously.

“What is it, baby?” Even asked, a bit worridingly.

“I can’t just keep getting more and more in love with you all the fucking time, it’s not healthy” Isak mumbled, looking Even straight in the eyes. And Even blinked once, twice, before reaching to Isak’s hand to take the mug out of his laced fingers. He reached outside the fort to set both their mugs out of reach before crawling back inside and throwing himself onto Isak’s arms

“Omg, Isak, are you trying to set our home on fire?” He breathed into Isak’s neck while biting it, and Isak gasped loudly.

“I’m _this_ close to saying ‘fuck the muffins’ and make sweet love to you under those blankets” Even growled.

“Gosh, Even” Isak breathed out, his hands reaching to hold Even’s hair tightly.

“I’m so hard right now, that’s what not healthy” Even moaned.

“Even, baby, gosh...” Isak pushed his hips up, trying to rub himself on Even somehow, and both of them growled, Even’s lips and teeth kept on abusing Isak’s throat.

“And I just wanted to stuff you up with some delicious autumn treats and I’m this close to cumming all over your boxers in my sweatpants...” Even pushed himself off Isak’s body, keeping some space between them, trying to stop himself from jumping right back on his boy, while Isak just laid there right next to him, too tired to protest or move.

 

After a few moments of silence, other than their heavy breathing, Isak turned his face to look at Even’s profile.

“Do you want some massage, to let the stress out?” Isak asked softly, and Even turned his face to look into his baby’s eyes.

“Yeah?” He asked him, smiling softly.

“If you want… I helped you with the muffins, it will be nice to have them as a treat…” Isak smiled softly - “Just bring our mugs back, I didn’t manage to even take a sip of my coffee”

 

“I love doing those things with you” Isak breathed into Even’s nape, kissing it tenderly, as his hands worked on Even’s tense shoulders, only stopping once in awhile when Even handed him his mug of coffee so Isak would be able to drink it when it was still somewhat warm.

“What things?” Even asked. Isak’s hands were wonders. He knew all of Even’s tense areas. Besides, Even loved sitting between Isak’s stretched leg, his bum close to Isak’s crotch, his nape close to Isak’s mouth, which would honour it with a soft kiss once in awhile, just because Isak was so sweet and precious.

“Just… Being us in our home” Isak whispered, planting another soft kiss on Even’s nape.

 

“Even, baby, why Autumn is your favorite season?” Isak asked after a long silence between the two of them. His hands was now laced with Even’s around the mug which contianed Even’s  hot cocoa. Isak’s coffee was gone for a few minutes already.

“Because my life changed in the autumn” Even answered simply.

“What do you mean?” Isak asked

“I met you last autumn, last October… How can I choose any other season as my favorite after that?” Even answered with a shrug, but Isak seemed to understand how serious he was as his hands tightened on Even’s. After a few moments of silence, Isak breathed out a shuddered breath and begged Even with a whisper -

“I can’t with you, I just can’t, fuck, look at me”

Even turned his head a bit around, and Isak’s lips met his, Isak’s tongue was soon in Even’s throat, devouring him, wrecking him completely.

“There’s just one thing...” Even said into Isak’s mouth, biting Isak’s lower lip tendely as his face got a bit further from Isak’s?

“Hmmm?”

“That I can’t believe I’ve never caught before...” Even continued, biting his own lower lip instead.

“What is it?” Isak asked, confused, his eyes focused on the lip which was caught by Even’s teeth.

“You, the sweetest boy alive, not liking hot cocoa” Even said at last, and Isak rolled his eyes with a huge smile lighting his entire face up

“Faen, you won’t give it up, huh?” He told Even

“I’m just… Confused?” Even smirked

“Omg, just let me take a sip, or we’ll never hear the end of this” Isak asked for Even’s mug, and Even let it go, and observed Isak’s face as he took a sip.

“And…?”

“It’s not as shitty as I...” Isak started, and Even cut him off, shouting in excitment -

“You like it!”

“Ugh, Even, I dont LIKE it, I tolerate it!” Isak tried to protest, but Even knew him too well.

“I knew it! Admit it!” Even pushed, hisentire face beaming

“There’s nothing to admit...”

“Muffin…!” Even demanded.

“Ugh...” Isak answered him right back while he was nodding his face fondly

“Admit it” Even demanded again, kissing Isak’s cheeks softly

“It’s actually kinda tasty...” Isak said relucently, looking at the mug in his hands

“And…?”

“And you’re unbeliveable!”  Isak huffed, a small smile was spreading across his face

“C’mon, muffin, you love it” Even said once more, his hands placed on Isak’s hips, squeezing them a bit

“Maybeee...”

“You love it so much” Even said as he scooted closer to Isak

“It’s fine” Isak shrugged, but the huge smile on his face told another story

“Now, let me make myself a cup of cocoa as well” Even said, after planting a loud kiss on Isak’s temple.

“You have one, I’ll survive” Isak tried to hand Even the mug back, but Even shook his head.

“What’s mine is yours, baby - You like it, you can have it… I should probably take a look at the oven anyways”

“No” Isak said with a pout and wrapped his legs around Even’s torso quickly, not letting him to crawl towards the exit of the fort.

“Isak, baby...” Even asked, hearing his phone buzzing from the kitchen, signaling them that it’s time to check if the muffins were ready

“I don’t want you to leave this blanket fort, you’re not allowed to leave this blanket fort without me!” Isak said, determined, his legs were still wrapped tightly around Even’s torso.

“I need to have muffins to feed my muffin” Even squeezed Isak’s strong legs, his hands were traveling up and down the exposed milky skin which was all around him

“Evennnn!”

“You can join me in the kitchen, baby...” Even said as he leaned down to kiss up one of Isak’s legs, which lost it’s tight hold around Even’s torso in the process.

“But it’s so cold outside of here...” Isak tried to protest, sipping from the hot cocoa in the mug in his hand.

“You can bring a blanket with you” Even said with a raise of an eyebrow.

“Ugh, fine” Isak said, and Even smiled at him as Isak unwrapped his legs from around him.

 

Even turned on the radio the moment he reached the kitchen. While he made sure the muffins were indeed ready and took them out of the oven to cool out, Isak was back to the kitchen with his blanket tied around his shoulders and the mug in his hand. He looked so sweet and soft that Even wanted to squeesh him again. Instead, he tried to focus on his phone and read loudly -

“Step six - ‘Prepare topping for muffins while the muffins are baking by melting the butter and allowing to cool slightly. Pour butter into a separate bowl sized easy for dipping tops of muffins. Mix together granulated sugar and cinnamon in a separate bowl and set aside.’ I can take care of it while you finish your cocoa, babe” Even started to prepare the topping as Isak finished his cocoa, and after putting the mug in the sink Isak came to stand behind Even and wrapped his hands around Even’s torso, wrapping Even in the blanket as well.

In the meanwhile, a well known melody came up in the radio, and Even nearly jumped from excitement, his hand reaching to turn the sound up.

“Oh my fucking gosh, it’s always the same with you” Isak protested, but Even could feel his lips turn upwards in a smile on his nape

“You love it!” He answered back, as the words started to fill the air of the kitchen around them -

‘Talking away, I don’t know what to say, I’ll say it anyway’

“But A-ha? Really? Isn’t it, just, too cliche?” Isak asked, and Even turned in his arms to face his boy, his eyebrows raised

‘Today’s another day to find you, shying away, I’ll be coming for your love, ok?’

“There’s nothing too cliche when it comes to the two of us, love” Even said and kissed the tip of Isak’s nose, while Isak beamed softly back at him, before Even started mouthing along with the chorus -

‘Take on me, Take me on, I’ll be gone in a day or two…’

“Fuck, I love you” Isak mumbled, his hands pulling closer to his to kiss his full lips, while the song continued to play in the background -

‘So needless to say, I’m odds and ends but I’ll be stumbling away, slowly learning that life is ok...

 

...Say after me - It’s no better to be safe than sorry...

 

...Oh, the things that you say - Is it life or just to play my worries away? You’re all the things I’ve got to remember. You’re shying away, I’ll be coming for you anyway...

 

...Take on me, Take me on, I’ll be gone in a day…’

 

“So, now, all we need is to remove each muffin from its topping and dip it first to the melted butter, then in the mix of the sugar and cinnamon” Even told Isak, who was now seated on the counter with the blanket abounded somewhere on the floor, Even was standing right next to him, handing him one bare-of-a-topping muffin for Isak to dip.

“Want extra sugar on this one, sugar?” Even asked as he dipped a muffin himself, and Isak shook his head

“Faen, you’re so damn cheesy that it's...”

“Just want to make the sweetest muffins to the sweetest muffin” Even cut Isak mid sentence, smirking at him cheekily.

“You and your muffin bullshit...” Isak rolled his eyes with a huge smile on his face

“You loveee it” Even smirked as he dipped another muffin in the sugar and cinnamon mix, kissing Isak’s cheek while doing so

“Besides, all of them are mine” Isak claimed

“Yours?” Even asked

“Our” Isak smiled softly

“Our” Even answered with a soft smile himself

 

After they finished covering all the muffins with the toppings, Even grabbed the bowl full of melted butter to put it in the sink. But before he could even raise it high enough to carry it away, its remaining spilled all over Isak’s bare legs.

“Faen” Isak breathed out, his hands were already searching around him for a towel, when Even stared at the milky liquid coloring Isak’s milky skin and dropped to his knees right in front of Isak’s legs.

“Even, babe, what are you…? hmmm...” Isak started to ask when Even started to lick his legs, covering them with open mouth kisses, sucking and licking into his mouth the melted butter as Isak was panting from above him, his hands were reaching to Even’s soft hair and his mouth open as he looked at Even’s mouth scrambling up his legs, leaving a trail of hickies and saliva along his legs. And Even was moaning around his legs, pushing himself to his feet while pushing Isak’s legs open, his mouth now attacking Isak’s inner thighs.

“My… delicious… baby...” Even said between bites of Isak’s inner thighs, and Isak’s hands tightened in his hair, pulling him closer, always closer, harder, higher…

Even’s hands pulled Isak’s boxers down swiftly, and his mouth was soon wrapped around Isak’s hardness, sucking it right up until it hit Even’s throat. And although Even gagged a bit, he didn’t stop or pulled Isak’s entire dick out - His left hand was soon fondling with Isak’s balls while he hummed as he bobbed his head up and down Isak’s dick. His right hand, which was wet and silky from his saliva and the butter reached downwards, resting against Isak’s hole, which was shrinking right against it, his cock pulsing precum into Even’s mouth from the touch.

Loud moans and grumbles were leaving Isak’s open mouth, his hands deep in Even’s hair, twisting it with Even’s moves, and as Even inserted a finger all the way up Isak’s ass, and Isak moaned louder.

Even’s right hand was leaving Isak’s balls to pull his sweatpants down and he started to pump his cock in the same rate as his head’s movements, moaning louder and louder around Isak’s cock with each push and pull of his hair between Isak’s fingers.

Isak tried to pull his face up from his cock in a warning, his whimpers and screams getting louder and quicker as Even’s right index finger finally brushed against that spot inside him, leaning against it again and again until Isak pulsed thick warn cum directly down his throat with a shout of Even’s name. And Even swallowed everything Isak gave him, humming and moaning around his cock until Isak’s cock started to shrink, his hands kept on moving until Isak started to whine from over sensitivity.

As Even’s head popped up from Isak’s softening cock, Isak jumped from the counter as he saw Even’s hand was still moving up and down his own still hard cock. Isak was falling to his knees, his face right in front of Even’s cock, but before he could even do anything, Even moaned loudly and came, his cum landing on Isak’s face, covering it with the thick liquid and Isak opened his mouth and tried to catch some of it. The sight of it only lingered Even’s orgasm, and some of the stripes landed on Isak’s golden curls, wetting them.

And Even was falling to his knees, to lean on the floor right in front of his boyfriend, which was now covered in his cum, and Isak reached with his finger, taking some of it off his cheek and sucking his own finger into his mouth to clean it. And Even’s eyes widened, and he leaned to wipe some of the cum with his fingers as well, as Isak pulled them towards his mouth eagerly, sucking the liquor off them as well.

“Fucking hell, I love you” Even mumbled, and Isak smiled and leaned forward to kiss his lips

“I love you too, babe”

 

They were seated on the kitchen’s floor on the blanket, too lazy to go and shower yet although Isak’s face and hair were still full of cum and it would probably be a bitch to try and wash it all out. The only thing Even had enough power to do was to reach up and bring a muffin for them to share. He held the muffin for Isak, who leaned forward and gave it a huge bite, as crumbs were flying everywhere on the blanket. Isak moaned at the tase

“Faen, it’s so damn good”

“Jesus, Isak, you can’t make those noises when you eat anything other than my dick” Even laughed, what earned him an elbow in his hip while he tried to take a bite himself from the muffin.

But as Even took a bite himself, he couldn’t suspress a moan at the taste himself.

“Un-fucking-believable” Isak laughed loudly, pulling Even’s hand towards his face to wrap his lips around what was left of the muffin.

“So, what are the plans for the rest of the night? Should we bring some for the boys? For the pregame?” Even asked, his hand wrapping around Isak’s shoulders

“Nei! Those are mine!” Isak protested

“Isak, baby...”

“I think we should stay in this friday” Isak stated

“Yeah?”

“Or, do you prefer hearing me moan in front of all of them as I continue to devour _my_ muffins?” Isak teased

“Fucking hell, Isak… We’re staying here tonight…” he kissed Isak’s cheek quickly - “But, dammit, give my dick a little break, I just came after being hard for fucking hours”

Isak raised his eyebrows back him as an answer.

“Listen, you little tease” - Even leaned closer to his baby, leaning his forehead against Isak’s - “I suggest we hop into the shower now, clean you thoroughly and then I’m going to get you and some of _our_ muffins into the blanket fort to feed you up some more and then I'll kiss you everywhere… How does it sound?” Even looked straight into Isak’s eyes, and Isak bitted his lower lip, a small smile spreading across his face

“Everywhere?” Isak asked, his eyebrows raising fondly.

Even kissed his lips tenderly once before answering -

“Everywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> [The recipe for the muffins Isak and Even were making in the fic](https://addapinch.com/cinnamon-apple-muffins-recipe/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I hope yall enjoyed reading! xoxo  
> As always, kudos, bookmarks and comments are highly appreciated and make my day! <3


End file.
